Shield Series
by Paige SJ Black
Summary: A mini series centring around the hounds of justice. also starting Paige, Sheamus, Punk and several other WWE Superstar past and present. (Sorry for the sucky description)
1. Episode 1 - Pilot

Shield Series Episode 1 – Pilot (2014)

 ***~ Starting titles begin with On My Own by Ashes Remain playing ~***

 **Starring Dean Ambrose – several shots of Dean backstage, in the ring and outside the ring play. Seth Rollins – Tweets, pictures, video clips of Seth appear on the screen. And Roman Reigns several images and clips of Roman appear on the screen. SHIELD SERIES appears on the screen along with a picture of all three members of the Shield, as well as clips of them as a group.**

 ***~ Starting Credits end ~***

"Can you guys believe it? WWE actually gave us our own show" expressed Dean randomly walking down one of the many halls of an arena that they were preforming at that night. "They are even really brave and think its going to pay off well, or they are more insane that Paige and AJ put together" added Dean, not having a living clue that there was a camera filming his every word let alone movement, if he knew he probably wouldn't have said that. Second thought Dean Ambrose, yes he would have said that.

"Does it matter what they think, come on we get our own show, to wind up other co-workers, swerve people, and just generally be ourselves, even if we aren't so different from what we are like in the ring" added Seth, he was unsure how to take the opportunity at first, but with some convincing of Dean and being given free reign to do whatever they wanted on the show within reason, he had accepted, mainly thanks to Dean describing the endless possibilities that awaited them.

"Maybe this will be the step that Dean needs to get on social media, instead of having a twitter account with one tweet" continued Roman, smiling rather innocently when he saw the deadly daggers that Dean was sending his way. Seth looked between them before bursting into the laughter, he knew the odds of Dean going on social media more often was likely to never happen. Mainly because the man didn't get on with technology that much and he just generally didn't like social media, he preferred to keep his personal life out of the view of the public. It wasn't long before the trio finally noticed the camera pointing at them. Realising they had been filmed with their small conversation, they looked at each other and shrugged before carrying on with their warm ups and getting ready for their matches. "Or maybe Seth there will finally gain the guts to actually ask the resident unorthodox Anti-Diva out on a date instead of trying to convince himself that she isn't interested" added Roman, almost laughing when he seen Seth lose his balance and end up on the floor looking up at him in a similar fashion to how Dean minutes prior. Dean was the one to be laughing this time.

"Or maybe this will be just the thing you need to stop fathering us and be the brother in arms that we were told you would be" replied Dean, smiling at Seth, who had a mischievous grin of his own placed firmly on his lips, he knew that Dean was going to have fun with this, especially when he they got some of the others on the show. He could just imagine Cesaro on the show acting like he was the WWE's version of James Bound or Paige just wrecking havoc like she does on Total Diva's and WWE in general. Hell he could even imagine someone as girly as Summer being on the show, just to show that she wasn't afraid to join the big boys when it come to having fun. It was then that the trio noticed Paige randomly skipping down the hall, they had become accustom to seeing her skipping around to the point it had become a normal part of their routine.

"Hi Paige, hows your second language studies going?" asked Seth, he had found it odd when she said she was learning a second language a couple of weeks ago, but when he asked her what language she was learning he almost doubled over laughing, especially when she told him exactly which language she was studying.

"It's going great, I'm pretty much fluent in it now" replied Paige finally reaching them. Seth and Dean were good friends with Paige to the point they often asked for her help when it come to swerving others they worked with, or just to hang out. She was one of the only girls they worked with that wasn't afraid to show her real self, hence why they got on with her so well. Plus the fact she was more mischievous that the pair of them all together and had caught Roman with some of her pranks, especially the ones where she sends him somewhere that doesn't exist in the arena.

"Err, which language are you learning as your second language?" asked Roman, having a feeling that he had fallen for another one of her pranks as soon as he asked, Dean looked at Seth as he hadn't heard Paige was learning a new language until now either, he had to admit it was intriguing. Especially since Seth was the only one of the three of them that knew she was learning a new language to begin with. He knew it was either a joke or that there was a catch behind learning this new language.

"Sarcasm" quickly responded Paige before smiling and skipping off to her locker room just down the hall, Seth and Dean once again looked at each other before chuckling at her response, where as Roman looked completely bewildered by her response. He knew he shouldn't have asked, especially since he knew he would have gotten an odd answer as he had gotten. It wasn't long before Roman shook his head and went back to the stretches and warm ups that the trio had been doing before Paige skipped down the hall. He would have asked how someone could learn sarcasm but thought better of it when he knew he would be letting himself in for some incredibly sarcastic answers from his brothers in arms.

Later on in the night, the camera was once again back on them but this time Stephanie had given them the instruction to go to the camera one by one, and introduce themselves for those who had no idea who they were but had turned it to the show. She had also gotten Paige to do it as well since she had a feeling the young English native superstar was going to be a regular on the show. Dean went first mainly because he didn't want to do it, but he knew he had to for those who had no clue they were professional wrestlers.

"Hey, I'm Dean Ambrose, I'm 29 years old and I've been wrestling since 2004. I started out as Jon Moxley and have wrestled in some of the most brutal matches. As part of the Shield, I've had a lot of TV time since appearing at Survivor Series, some of these guys are legends and have been working hard to get where they are today. So here I am Dean Ambrose one of the three main cast of Shield Series, see yah" said Dean introducing himself and saying a little bit about wrestling before getting up from where he was sat and walking off with a slight smile on his features. He knew he had probably confused the camera men and the audience when they finally watch the show. Seth was the next one to introduce himself to the watchers.

"Hi, I'm Seth Rollins, I'm 28 and I'm from Davenport, Iowa. I began my wrestling career as Tyler Black first coming into the public eye 2007, when I debuted in Ring of Honour as part of Age of the Fall. I came to WWE in 2010 where I wrestled in FCW later NXT, I was the first NXT champion. Then on November 18 2012 I came up to the main roster with Dean and Roman as part of the Shield attacking Ryback and John Cena during the main event of Survivor Series, so Believe in the Shield" spoke Seth before getting up and walk off wondering what Roman was going to say and Paige since Dean informed him before he said his bit that Paige was also doing one. He had to admit he couldn't wait to see how they turn the footage the camera men got into something resembling an pilot episode, he hoped that it would amuse those who watch the show.

"Hey there, I'm Roman reigns, I'm 30 years old from Pensacola Florida. I've been wrestling since 2010 and I'm from the well know wrestling family Anoa'i. I am related to The Rock, Rikishi, Jimmy and Jay Uso, Tamina and Nia Jax. As well as the late Umaga and Yokozuna. Not forgetting the great Wild Samoans tag team. I came here to make a statement and be the best, and that's what I am going to do. Believe that" said Roman, giving a little information on himself and his family background. Before getting up and walking out of the room, coming face to face with Paige who had an innocent smile placed firmly on her lips, which only made him wonder what she was up, it didn't help her eyes were sparkling with mischief. She walked into the room when she was called to go in.

"Hi, I'm Paige, I'm 21 and I'm from Norwich. I have been wrestling for 9 years. Suck it" said Paige smiling at the camera and trying not to laugh "I first coming into the wrestling fans as Britini Knight. I was NXT's first Women's champion. I've had a lot of TV time since coming up from NXT, all the girls here have been working their butts off for years and I come in and win the Diva's Championship on my first … day. Most of the girls backstage were like _Who the hell is this rookie_ " added Paige smiling at the memory of how the other girls backstage reacted to her winning the championship on her first day on the main roster and becoming the youngest champion in history. She left the room after that, trying to work out how she ended up doing that when the show was called Shield Series. She was beginning to wonder if one of the boys had asked for her to be on the show with them or if her earlier appearance made her the prefect person to join the cast to Stephanie or whomever was producing the show.

"I wonder who else besides Paige, will be on the show with us?" suddenly said Roman, not realising that Paige had exited the room and was now standing behind him. He had wondered how she had managed to end up on the show with them as he was expecting to be one of the other male superstars to be the first one to join them. "And I was expecting someone like Randy to be the first to join us" added Roman ignoring the way that Seth and Dean looked at each other and tried to hold back their chuckle that was trying to escape from them. Especially since they had seen Paige stood behind the older man, listening to what he was saying. If he only turned around he would see what the pair were trying not to chuckle at. He soon found out, when Paige jumped up and attempted to put him in a head lock. He was taken by surprise by the fact that she was there and by her strength, she was stronger that he originally thought.

"Quick Paige, get the back of his knees" said Dean encouraging Paige to wrestle Roman down to the ground while Seth was leaning against a wall trying to get his amusement under control once again, he could understand why Stephanie had green lighted Dean's request for Paige to be on their show, she was unpredictable, amusing and funny all at the same time, just what they needed to encourage them to come out of their shells and show their true colours. "Tickle the back of his legs, it will distract him and get him down quicker" added Dean, seeing the horror appear in Roman's eyes, and the smile on Paige's. Roman gave him the I hate you look, while trying to work out a way to get Paige off him without hurting her.

"Seth, help me please. Since Dean is content on encouraging Paige to get me on the floor" commented Roman in response, only hearing the chuckles coming from Seth in reply, when he looked up at the younger man he seen him smiling like an idiot at the scene before him, and he seen Punk standing just behind his stable mates, an amused smile appearing on his lips, it was clearly the last thing he was expecting to see when he walked down the hall. After all it wasn't very often you see a big guy like Roman, be put in a headlock by one of the girls who was determined to wrestle you to the floor. Although he had no idea why she was targeting him for. It was then it hit him, Dean and Seth were smiling at something, had they seen Paige behind him and not said anything or did she just appear out of nowhere and decide now was the perfect time to have little fun and test her strength and his will to escape.

"Well that's just satisfied by urge to see or do something unusual. Thanks Paige" said Punk making himself known to the others there. It was at that point Roman carefully placed his arms around Paige's midsection hoping that his he used a wrestling move his father Spika taught him he would be able to get out of the headlock she was determined he wasn't getting out unless she let him go. Paige smiled at Punk, before looking down at where Roman's arms were now, she was curious what he was doing but also determined not to let the big guy loose without a small backstage fun fight. It was then that something popped in to Paige's mind, she smiled to herself.

"Anyone got a phone Roman here could borrow?" asked Paige, smiling down at Roman who tried to look up at her confused. Seth and Dean looked at her wondering what she had in mind this time. Punk got out his phone, showing it to Paige. She smiled at him but it soon turned mischievous, making him wonder what she was going to ask. "Right the number to call 1-800 22552" added Paige, smiling Punk smiled when he realised what number it was she was asking him to call. Where as all three members of the Shield looked totally confused about who's number she was asking to call, all Roman wished that it belonged to someone who could help out of his current predicament. "1-800 Fella, see if Sheamus can help you out Roman. You know providing he doesn't brogue kick you instead of me" continued Paige, smiling innocently, especially how the three boys looked at her and how Punk smiled trying to hold back his laughter.

To be continued ….

 ***~ End Credits Begin instrumental version On My Own by Ashes Remain plays ~***

 **Gives a list of starring cast, director, producer, executive producers, editors, and camera men.**

 **WWE. Then. Now. Forever**

 ***~ End Credits Finish ~***


	2. Episode 2 - Road Trip

Shield Series Episode 2 – Road Trip

 ***~ Starting Titles begin with On My Own by Ashes Remain playing ~***

 **Starring Dean Ambrose – several clips of Dean doing different things around WWE play. Seth Rollins – Tweets and videos flash across the screen. Roman Reigns – pictures and video of Roman show on the screen. And Paige, video clips of her around WWE and from other WWE Programming play. Random clips for the four of them begin to flash across the screen.**

 ***~ Starting Credits end ~***

"Paige, what in gods name are you doing back there?" asked Roman looking in the rear view mirror of the SUV that the four of them were travelling in. He had spotted her doing a little dance or something, while Seth was next to her either a sleep or listening to his music with his eyes closed. Dean looked back and smiled when he noticed she had ear phones in thrust she didn't hear the question that Roman had asked her. "Seriously what are you doing back there?" asked Roman again, still not receiving any reply, he was starting to worry, believing that she was ignoring him, since she kinda had been since the headlock incident.

"She has earphones in. and she is just dancing to one of the songs" replied Dean, there had been many times he had been in the back seat with her and found it amusing how she would randomly dance to the song that she was listening to, if it had a good beat. She had even let him listen to the song she had been listening to. He had downloaded a few of them to his own music collection. "I'm going to film her one day doing one of those dances, either use it as a form of blackmail or post it to YouTube" added Dean, a smile on his features, he knew that Seth was probably awake but pretending to be asleep. "You still having no luck in getting her to speak to you since the incident?" asked Dean, he knew that things were a little awkward between the to of them.

"No luck so far, she is stubborn. But then again I do deserve it. I pushed her off of me. She would have hit the wall if Seth didn't put himself between them. That also the reason why I can only get short answers out of him as well" explained Roman, feel bad for what happened, he knew it was Paige having fun, both Seth and Dean told him of how she was in FCW and Seth especially fond of the memories he had of her in NXT. He knew all he had to do was ask her to let him go, instead he had pushed her off of himself almost hurting her. Dean listened to what Roman was saying, smiling. He could remember the look on Seth's face when Paige hit him, sending them both into the wall and then floor, he was more concerned about her than himself.

"He loves her Roman, you would be the same if it was Galina. I would be the same if it was someone I loved" spoke Dean, he had lost count he had tried to convince to tell Paige the truth, yet the younger man had thrust far rejected the idea, mainly out of fear of being turned down by her. "Maybe one day he will grow a pair and finally ask her, preferably before someone else beats her to it" added Dean, he could imagine how heart broken Seth would be if he did finally asked her and someone else had also beaten him to the punch. Both men were unaware that Seth was indeed listening to what they had been saying. But he was still pretending like he was sleeping to catch Paige off guard. He had made a wager with Dean about catching Paige when she was doing one of her dances. Unknown to Paige he was actually filming her.

"You're right I do, but what does it have to do with you guys?" suddenly said Seth, knowing he had given Dean and Roman a fright. "You thought I was asleep?" asked Seth, seeing the pair of them nod at him, while Roman was keeping an eye on the road since he was the one driving them to the next city. Seth was curious why the pair of them were interested in his love life, especially when it come to Paige. It was then that something popped into his head, one that he hoped wasn't what they were up to. "Wait you aren't going to set me and Paige up on a date are you? I would really kill the pair of you if that was the case and I'm fairly sure the both of you would end on the receiving end of Paige's submission" spoke Seth, just imagining Paige catching the pair of them for the part they played if that was what they were up to.

"No, we're not planning on setting the pair of you up, and yes we thought you were are sleep" replied Roman, trying to avoid the question about what his love life had to do with either of them. After all the man had a good point about it. Dean chuckled when he seen the way that Seth looked at the pair of them, waiting for the answer on the third question that he asked. When he looked over to Paige, he had noticed that she was no longer dancing around, instead she was learning her head against the window, it appears as if the tiredness finally caught up with her, considering the four came straight out from the nights events to make it to the next city. Seth leant over to make sure her music was playing so that she didn't hear what the three of them were on about.

"We just don't want you to get hurt Seth. Paige is a hot girl, if you don't tell her how you feel soon, someone else will be you to the punch, then you will end up regretting not asking her out or telling her the truth sooner" added Dean, when Seth had finished checking what Paige was listening to. He knew Seth had heard what he said by the way he suddenly stopped what he was doing. "You'll never know if she feels the same way about you unless you tell her. And it's pretty obvious you like her, especially to anyone who seen the way you reacted to Roman the other day" continued Dean, smiling when Seth looked over to him. He knew that Seth understood what he was on about, after all he knew how obvious he was being.

"By the way you owe me twenty bucks" spoke Seth after a couple of minutes, completely changing the subject, and confusing both Dean and Roman. "Remember the wager we made, see who could get a film of Paige doing one of her dances?" asked Seth, seeing Dean nod to him, it was then that Seth leant over the seat and showed Dean the video that he had taken of Paige, both men chuckled at seeing her doing the dance that she had been doing, and also not being any wiser that their was actually a camera on her. She was just in her own world, while listening to the music and dancing away to the beat. "I'm so posting this on Twitter and maybe YouTube, depending on how she reacts to something" added Seth, smiling at the video he had taken, she like Roman and Dean was convinced he was asleep, although he could have been pointing the camera at her when he was wide awake and she probably wouldn't have noticed, or if she did the worst she probably would have done is flip him off.

"Damn you, and you know she is either going to kill you when she finds out or play some evil prank on you for the next six months right?" asked Dean, remembering what she said she would do to him, when he accidentally said he would film her dancing around as she had been. Seth just smiled at him, which was shortly followed by a chuckle. Dean looked at him wondering what had gone through the younger man's head. It was then that both of them jumped a mile, since Paige had woke up when Roman went over a speed bump, resulting in Paige smacking her head of the window, she had paused her music and heard the end of the conversation between the pair. "Jesus Paige, you gave me a heart attack then, and Seth by the seems of it" spoke Dean when he finally got his heart rate back to normal again.

"Seriously, you filmed me when I was dancing to Force by Alan Walker" remarked Paige, not believing he had managed to get a video of her. It was then that she realised that the background was in the car, they were currently in. She looked over to Seth who smiled at her innocently. "When did you take this? You were asleep when I was dancing around" asked Paige, wondering how he had taken it, as she could have sworn that he was asleep, hell she even checked just to make sure, yet he didn't respond to her or anything that she had done. Dean smiled he had seen some of things that she had done to see if he was actually asleep, he had also seen the smirk that crossed Seth's features.

"No, I was pretending to be asleep. Although I almost blew my cover when you tickled me under the chin. And when you whispered your evil plan and asked for help" replied Seth, smiling at what she had planned, boy did he feel sorry for the co-workers that were on the receiving end of it. "And Yes, I would be willing to be your partner in crime for this" added Seth, seeing the mischeivous smile that appeared on her lips. It was then that Roman started to get a slight bit worried about what she had planned and what Seth had agreed to help her with. He was all to aware of how creative her pranks could be. Considering he had been on the receiving end of them all week. "Hey Paige, when we get to the hotel. I need to talk to you about something" said Seth, seeing Paige nod at him before watching the video he had taken of her, she had to admit it was amusing for her to watch.

"Anyone want anything from the drive through?" suddenly asked Roman, hearing the cheers he got in reply. That alone brought a smile to his lips. When he pulled up to the speaker, he knew what his brothers would want and he had gotten used to what Paige wanted since the four of them had been travelling together. Stephanie had suggested the four of them travel together since Shield Series was a big hit with the audience and they loved Paige's antics. The three of them agreed to Paige being in the main cast with them. Other than the small incident between Roman and Paige there wasn't really any awkwardness between them. A couple of minutes later the group had their food and were on their way to their hotel. Roman was munching while he was driving, where as Dean, Seth and Paige were quietly mind there own business while eating their own food. It was then that Paige thought of something.

"How come you guys wont let me drive?" suddenly asked Paige, remembering Dean's reaction when she said that she would drive them one city to the next one day. Seth just smiled remembering the last time he was in a car that Paige happened to be driving, luckily they weren't travelling that far, just from the hotel to the arena and back again. He was still surprised their wasn't an accident and that the other ladies that were in the car still had their voices after all the screaming they had done during the short drive.

"Err I rather live to see my wife and daughter again" commented Roman, smiling when he seen the look that Paige was giving him through the rear view mirror, he had to admit it was funny the way she was staring daggers at him. "Plus I'm sure Dean here wants to live to see his 30th birthday and Seth so he can speak to you at the hotel" added Roman, seeing the smile that Paige gave him, he knew then that she was planning something against him, at this point he was thanking Dean and Seth for the pointers they had given him when it come to what she was up to.

"Come on Roman, you never tell a pretty lady, especially one as dark as Paige that she has bad road rage. Plus it might actually be fun, all things considered. Just make sure you have a first aid kit or two packed. And know where every hospital is, oh and memorize the numbers of Stephanie and Hunter to let them know we might be two weeks late" added Dean smiling at Paige, he was surprised when she burst into a fit of giggles at what he said. He had complimented and insulted at the same time, yet she was so used to antics that she just laughed them off. It wasn't long before Seth and Dean were also in the fit of laughter as well.

"We'll be at the hotel in a couple of minutes, everyone know the rooms they are in?" asked Roman, he knew which one he was in but didn't know if he was alone or sharing with someone. Paige got out the piece of paper that she had written everything down on and smiled at what it had said. She thought that the person arranging the rooms, had completely lost their mind. Seth once again chuckled, knowing that Roman was likely to have a panic attack when he learnt there was no escaping Paige this time.

"Yep, we are all in the same room. 1824. It's a suite with four bedrooms on it, also has two bathrooms" responded Seth when he read what Paige had written down, he could tell that it wasn't her writing, he knew just by looking at it, that the writing belonged to Stephanie. She was determined that the four of them were going to get along even if that meant locking them all in a room together. The good news is Stephanie and Hunter are just down the hall from us in case we need anything" added Seth as they pulled into the hotel parking lot, as they exited the car they noticed other members of the talent, including Rose, Alicia and Natalya, the Bella's, even John Cena, Sheamus and Randy Orton.

"Well this is going to be fun" commented Dean, as they got their bags from the trunk of the rental car. He knew the others were aware and probably had wagers going on how long it would take for one of them to scream insanity. "You know most of the guys and girls probably have wagers going on how long it will take Rome there to scream insanity right?" asked Dean wondering if he was the only one who had realised that some of their co-workers were whispering when they thought their backs were turned or when they assumed they weren't listening.

"Why me to scream insanity?" asked a rather surprised Roman, his voice raising just a little bit in pitch, he looked around to Paige when he heard her giggle behind him. When he looked at her she just waved at him then turned and did the same with Nikki and Brie along with Natalya, Alicia and Rose. She knew more than anyone the reason why they had done wagers and had actually caught the girl in the locker room doing wagers, the camera man following her had also got the whole thing on film as well.

"You mean other than, you having the least amount of experience with Paige's humour, not to mention pairing her up with me, then you get the Psycho Siblings. Add Seth to the mix who pulled pranks and helped Paige with most of her mischief when they were in NXT" said Dean in reply, seeing the look of terror flash in the eyes of Roman, he had by now worked out that it was going to a very long night and he probably wasn't going to get any sleep. He just hoped what they trio were planning wasn't going to be that bad. He also knew by the way they were looking at each other and him that, he wasn't going to be the only victim that they had planned for the night.

To be continued ….

 ***~ End Credits Begin instrumental version On My Own by Ashes Remain plays ~***

 **Gives a list of starring cast, director, producer, editors and camera men.**

 **Guest appearances from Natalya, Rosa Mendes, Alicia Fox, Brie Bella, Nikki Bella, Sheamus, Randy Orton and John Cena.**

 ***~ End Credits Finish ~***


	3. Episode 3 - Truth and Swerved Reign

Shield Series Episode 3 – Truth Reigns

 ***~ Starting Titles begins with On My Own by Ashes Remain playing ~***

 **Starring Dean Ambrose – several clips of Dean doing different thing play. Seth Rollins – Tweets and video's come across the screen. Roman Reigns – pictures of Roman show on the screen. And Paige – video clips of Paige around backstage and from other shows play. Clips of the four from upcoming episodes and other random clips play.**

 ***~ Starting Credits end ~***

Paige, Seth, Dean and Roman had just entered their hotel room, each of them smiling when they seen what it actually come with. They had their own living area complete with television, two bathrooms and four bedrooms. Seth had a cheesy grin on his features as he looked around, he knew what Paige had planned and who was going to be the targets of it, he was actually looking forward to how this one would turn out compared to the others that she had planned. It wasn't long before Stephanie and Hunter walked into the room, smiling at each of them and seeing the mischeivous look Paige had placed on her features as well as the cheeky grin Seth had.

"Before you ask, I was the one who decided the four of you share a room. Paige you have a bathroom to yourself, which connects to your bedroom at the far right. Seth yours is next to Paige's, Roman yours is the far left and Dean yours is the one in between Seth and Roman's" spoke Stephanie upon entering the room. She knew at least Paige was up to something although she was unsure of what it was, there had been many times she had heard of the young English native playing jokes and pranks on random people including the WWE universe. She knew there was likely to be pranks happening around the hotel or at least on the floor they were located. She was now glad she had warned the hotel management.

"That also means the camera men will be here with you, until you go to your rooms. Your show has been a big hit and with Paige added to the mix as well it gains more views each week. Oh and the hotel manager has been warned about pranks and other things happening. Looking at Paige and Seth it appears to be a good thing he knows" added Hunter smiling at Paige when she gave him an innocent look in reply. He could understand why the WWE Universe were anticipating every episode. Especially if this was what the four were like. Dean looked over to them and smiled, he remembered the countless times when Paige has asked for help with her never ending pranks, it was fun for him as they were creative and things that you wouldn't expect it was masterminded by a girl. It wasn't long before the pair of Stephanie and Hunter left the four to it, knowing that Roman would try and get what Paige and Seth were up to out of them.

"All right you two, what are you up to?" asked Roman, looking over to Dean who smiled at Paige, it was then that he nodded at Dean deciding now would be a good time to put the divide and conquer plan in to motion. Dean walked over to Paige, gently taking her by the arm and leading her to her bedroom, he knew she was curious as she had put up a little bit of a struggle but not as much as she would normally have done, when he turned around to close the door, he could see the amused expression Roman had placed firmly on his features and the confused look on Seth's. It wasn't long before he turned to see Paige stood there with her arms crossed over her chest, tapping her foot on the ground, it was then he failed to hold his laugher, end up on the floor.

"Your fake frustrated expression still gets to me" spoke Dean between his fit of laughter. Paige just shook her head with a small smile upon his features. It wasn't long before he had once again composed himself. A smile on his lips. "I know you are up to something and that Roman is likely to be a target along with everyone else on this floor. I'm not going to stop you, since I know how fun they are to pull. I'm asking to help you, just like old times" added Dean once he was sure he could talk to her without his sides hurting or bursting into laughter. His smile got bigger when Paige's mischeivous look returned to her pale features.

"You know me to well. Welcome aboard Lunatic Fringe Deano" replied Paige, before throwing herself at him. He caught her but ended up on the floor. Crashing into the door as they went down, Roman and Seth soon entered wondering what was going on, only to discover the pair on the floor in laughter. "You were supposed to stay standing, not fall over" commented Paige between gasping for air and holding her sides from laughing. It was then Roman knew it was going to be a long night, he knew he was likely to remember it for a while, considering they had been in their shared room for less than ten minutes and two were already in laughter. He watched as Seth helped Paige to her feet, making sure she was stable on the before helping Dean up as well. He also took notice when Paige whispered something to Seth which caused a smile to appear on his lips again.

"Paige, can I talk to you please? Just you and me" asked Seth, watching her nod, to which he held out his hand. It wasn't long before she took it allowing him to lead her down to the hotel bar. He knew he had to tell her sooner or later. He also knew that what Paige had planned was directly aimed at Roman, although he would be apart of it. When the pair reached the hotel bar, they took the seats at the table in the shadows so not to be seen by their co-workers or members of the WWE Universe that happened to be around in the hotel. He knew the camera men would be around somewhere as it would be classed as something worthy of being on their show and also something the WWE Universe had wanted to see for a while now, pretty much since the pair would put together in a storyline when they were in FCW.

"Okay Sethie, what did you want to talk to me about? That you couldn't say in front of Deano and Ro-Ro" asked Paige, seeing Seth giggle at the nicknames she had for each of them. He was well aware that Dean had gotten used to his one since the pair had met before being in WWE together. There had been many times where Dean had called Paige his younger sister. Paige smiled in reply, knowing that Roman was likely to have a hissy fit at the name she had given him for a nickname although she was sure if the WWE Universe knew about it, they would probably chant it just to get on his nerves.

"Well I wanted to tell you the truth" spoke Seth in reply to what she had asked. He knew he had caught her interested by the way she looked at him. "Dean and Roman already know, according to them I'm being obvious about it. I just never had the guts to tell you until now" added Seth trying to form what he was thinking into words. He was sure he sounded like a stuttering and mumbling mess to Paige who sat opposite him patiently waiting for him to find the right words. "Paige, I'm in love with you. You are an amazing professional wrestler and best friend that anyone could ask for, but the love I have for you has turned from that of friendship to the one where want I want is to be with you. You Paige Knight are what I want and who I want to be with now" continued Seth, finally getting his words out, when he finally looked at Paige he noticed that she had gone still and a little paler than she was before, to top it all off he noticed the camera filming them.

"You … You love me" stuttered and whispered Paige, like she was in a trance, this was only confirmed when Seth waved a hand in front of her face. Noticing she didn't respond just looking at the table where he pepsi was. "It's about time" added Paige looking up at Seth, he smiled and sighed in relief. "I have a had a fan girl crush on you for ages, yet didn't think you like me so did say anything, plus I didn't want things to be awkward between us" continued Paige. Seeing Seth look a little shocked at what she had just admitted but chuckled none the less. "I can't believe I just admitted that to you. Erase that from record" said Paige when she realised what she had said.

"Not a chance, that is going to the permanent memory bank" responded Seth, seeing the look that she had given him in reply. He like Dean just chuckled to himself when he seen it. "So what do you say Paige Saraya-Jade Knight, will you be my girlfriend as well as partner in crime?" asked Seth seeing her nod to what he had asked, that alone brought a smile to his own lips. Especially when he went through everything he had gained over the last couple of weeks. A show on the WWE Network and now he had gotten Paige too. It wasn't long before the duo returned to their hotel room, Seth happily holding on to Paige's hand.

Later in the evening, the trio of Seth, Paige and Dean got ready for the swerving to commence. They had it all planned out including the part that Roman was to play in it. Paige had also confirmed she had indeed forgiven Roman for what happened in the headlock incident and also apologised to him for the part she played in it. Dean and Seth took their places either side of a sleeping Roman's bed with Paige at the end. Dean slowly and quietly counted to three, at which point Paige pulled off the bed covers and Seth and Dean tipped a bowl of water each on the unsuspecting Roman.

"What the ….." shouted Roman jumping up looking around at Seth and Dean either side of him with empty bowls and Paige at the end of his bed with the cover at her feet and a towel in her grasp. She gave him the towel so he could at least get himself dried off. "Thank you" spoke Roman a little more calmer and accepting the towel that Paige had offered him. It wasn't long before he got himself up and followed the trio wondering what they were up to and why they had woken him up from the peaceful slumber he was enjoying. "Okay why did you three wake me up?" asked Roman not expecting an answer from them, so he was surprised when Paige stepped forward.

"You're right Roman what I have been planning is going to annoy everyone on this floor including Stephanie and Hunter. But it's not designed with you as a target but rather helping us to pull it off" answered Paige, revealing that he was never an intended target other than the way they had woken him up. He looked confused and surprised about it but smiled none the less. "There are several pranks planned, including Ratta tat ginger, wake up calls, singing, removing several objects and turning the power out in several rooms and swapping thing around" added Paige revealing some of the things that they had planned. Roman smiled at them and nodded to what they had planned, wondering what everyone would think when they found out he wasn't a victim of the swerving but helped out in it.

"Paige and Seth have been working together to make everyone think that you would be the main target so they would make wagers. On the condition if they lose not only would they have to donate the wager money to Connors Cure but also do something either one of us involved dare them to do. I have a list of everyone who made wagers and how much they bet. None of them any wiser that the three of us planned for the last week or so for you to help us with this" added Dean revealing that they had been planning this for a while and that it was a trick on their co-workers to see how many of them fell for it. They knew however that there was going to be huge swerving backlash in response but it was something that they had accepted would happen.

"Also the scene in the car, where I agreed to help Paige out with her evil plan was just to get your attention and make you more curious on what she was up to. Although the video bit was real and she is still trying to get my phone to delete it" continued Seth, smiling innocently at Paige when she stuck her tongue out at him. Dean next to her chuckling to himself and Roman smiling at what the three of them were like. He had to admit he was curious what they were up to but never in his wildest dreams would he have come up with this. They were both cheeky and incredibly sneaky to come up with it as well as attempting to pull it off.

"I'm in" replied Roman, now that everything had been explained to him. He wish he could see the reactions of the others when they realised what was happening. It was then he realised some of the pranks would include entering the rooms which he was a little confused about as there was no way of getting in there to do what they had planned. "How are we going to get into the rooms do pull off some of the pranks you three have come up with?" asked Roman not understanding it. To which point Dean held up the master key card, that he had acquired earlier on in the evening when he had gone down to the reception about something.

The next day the top floor and two floors below of the hotel were wondering what had happened. Most of them had been woken up by someone banging on their door, yet when they went to answer no one was there. Others had received wake up calls from the hotel reception at stupid o'clock in the morning, the reception kept ringing to let them know it was time to wake up. Then others had woke up to find their championships missing or to have someone else's luggage. Or in the case of Summer she woke up in Dean's room, to which she though was her own until she opened the bedroom door and came face to face with Roman. She had screamed rather loudly waking Dean who had fallen asleep on the sofa up. Randy Orton had found his shoes dangling from the roof of the elevators, where as Cena had found his belts in the stairwells. AJ and Punk discovered they had someone else's clothes. AJ having Emma's ring gear where as Punk ended up with Cesaro's. Alicia' had ended up with AJ's ring gear and Emma had Alicia's.

Hunter and Stephanie didn't escape the havoc that had ensured during the night. Stephanie had woke up to find all of her shoes and dresses had been replaced with Nikki's and Hunter had found himself tangled up in several blankets and both of his hands in bowls of water. Natalya's pink streaks had been replaced with neon green ones and Tyson along with Cesaro had ended up with the Uso's merchandise rather than there own. Naomi had ended up with shampoo being replaced with temporary hair dye thrust ending up with pink hair for the day. Both Uso's had also used her shampoo so also ended up with pink hair. When everyone got the arena or met up during the day, they were met with the four either chuckling to themselves or out right laughing at what had happened to each of them. As well as the sight of Seth and Paige finally together as a couple.

 ***~ End Credits Begin instrumental version of On My Own by Ashes Remain plays ~***

 **Gives a list of starring cast, director, producers, executive producers, editors and camera men**

 **All pranks were preformed by professionally trained athletes.**

 **No wrestlers were injured or harmed during the making of this episode.**

 **WWE. Then. Now. Forever.**

 ***~ End Credits Finish ~***


	4. Episode 4 - Mayhem and Havoc

Shield Series Episode 4 – Mayhem and Havoc

 ***~ Starting Titles Begins with On My Own by Ashes Remain ~***

 **Starring Dean Ambrose – several clips of Dean doing things around WWE play. Seth Rollins – Tweets and video's come across the screen. Roman Reigns – pictures of Roman show on screen. And Paige – video clips of Paige around backstage and from other WWE Shows play.**

 **Clips from upcoming episodes and other random clips play**

 ***~ Starting Credits End ~***

"So today we are going to be playing some pranks on the WWE Universe" spoke Paige to the camera, she could still remember some of the retribution that had occurred for the massive swerving at the hotel. She could also remember some of the things they had gotten their fellow co-workers to do. "As you all know the mass swerving on co-workers at the hotel, and that it was all part of a ploy to get our co-workers to believe Roman was the main target of the mischief when in fact he was helping out with it" added Paige, turning to her right where Seth was sat, Dean was to her left with Roman next to him, all with smiles on their lips as the memories of some of the things they had done popped to mind.

"We got some of them to dress up, others to sing on live shows, Paige got some of the girls to be cheerleaders, others had to be in bars and some we were kind to and sent them to charity events and a few have been helping out with our planning for the upcoming serving" continued Dean picking up where Paige had left off, he could still remember the look of the Miz's face when he reserved his French maid costume, or the one that Hunter gave Roman when he got the song lyrics, yet all of them had done their challenge for losing the wagers.

"So as Paige said, today we are going to have a little fun with the WWE Universe, see how well they really know The Shield and our girl The Anti-Diva" spoke Seth, he knew some of the things they had planned were going to drive some people up the wall. To make things even worse they had roped some of their good friends in to help them. Including Randy Orton, Cesaro, Luke Harper and AJ Lee. For this event everything was going to break down. And as am extra bonus it was also going to catch some of their not so unsuspecting co-workers off guard as well. "We have all sorts planned, including messing with signings, playing about with the photo booths, even got a few actors to help with this epic plan" added Seth, he always wondered what it would be like to play pranks on the WWE Universe.

"To make things even more fun, we have permission to do this from the COO and One of the principle owners of the company to do this" continued Roman pretty much picking up from where Seth had left it. He couldn't wait to see the reaction of the WWE Universe when they realised what happened to them, since everything they had planned was for the next week or so. Hence when the episode was released it would have already happened and the havoc would commence once again. "Believe that" spoke Roman before getting up with the others and leaving the room. He knew that a lot of people were going to be screaming at them by the end of the whole ordeal.

When the four left the room they were met with the ones they had recruited to help them with their day of pranks on the WWE Universe and some co-workers. The four had built a reputation on swerving their friends and colleagues and Paige was already notorious for pulling pranks and scheming before she joined the three of them. Cesaro, Sheamus, Randy and AJ stood there and looked at the four wondering what they would be doing for the day since each of them had received a text message to meet them there.

"Why did you lot send a message to meet you here?" asked Sheamus getting straight to the point and wanting to know why he was there and what they had been chosen for. He could tell just by looking at Paige that it was going to be something mischeivous. He had recently learnt that she had orchestrated the entire hotel mayhem that had happened, with a little input from Seth. Although it happened a week ago, Cena still hadn't got all his belts back and the Uso's still had hints of pink running through their hair. Most of them had a hard time explaining to fans what had happened without bursting into some sort of laughter. Finding it amusing how creative the four of them had been.

"To help us swerve the WWE Universe and maybe some of our colleagues" replied Roman seeing the glint in AJ's eye when she heard what they had been called their for. It wasn't very often they targeted the following the company they worked for had but that was what made it all the more appealing, plus they actually had permission to do it. Although the four of them were aware the group that made up the Shield and Paige would do as they planned with or without permission to do so.

"Exactly what do you have in mind for the havoc you're planning to cause this time" asked Randy looking at each of them, a small smile appearing on his lips when he seen Paige and Seth together, he had lost count how many people had wagers on the pair. Most of them could see the attraction that Seth had towards Paige, yet he refused to do anything about it until the previous episode of Shield Series. "By the way you to make a pretty sweet couple, there were wagers on how long it would take you two to become a couple" added Randy assuming they were aware of the wagers that had been placed on them, he could see that wasn't the case when they looked at each other, then over to him, even Dean appeared to be oblivious to bets on the pair of them.

"They didn't know, I never told them and Dean being Dean it probably didn't register what they were doing and if he did then he probably thought it was on something else" replied Roman, explaining in an odd way he had known but not told either of them and how Dean hadn't realised what they were doing or did and thought it was on something else they were up to. "I didn't tell you guys as it would put everyone involved in harms way for more than just pranking" spoke Roman when he turned his attention to his three partners in crime.

 ***~ Later on in Day ~***

The WWE Universe had come to the arena where a special event was happening, in was an active day for all WWE Universe members where they could interact with their favourite WWE Superstars and Diva as well as join in with a few other things. This was the place where the group of eight were going to be pulling off what they had planned or at least try to pull it off, after all they were all rather recognisable. AJ had been put in charge of the disguises for each of them. Well at least those who would be in plain view of the WWE Universe.

"Right, Paige, Seth, Randy and AJ you guys are randomly gonna play about with the people doing the signings and interviews, as well as the meet and greets. If you're feeling up to it then the guys that are doing matches today" spoke Roman taking charge since he ha pulled the short straw for it. He knew Dean had already been given his costume as had Cesaro, where as he and Sheamus would be the ones to play havoc using other methods Paige had planned out. "Cesaro, Dean you two have the actors with you to play as much havoc as possible from within the signing area and just generally with people walking around. That leaves me and Sheamus to the photo-bombing, sending people in the wrong direction and acting like stage hands to pull of the pranks" finished revealing what he and Sheamus had let themselves in for. If they were spotted then the entire thing could be blown.

The group split up after that, Cesaro and Dean went to change into their disguises although Dean was dreading wearing his as it consisted of a pink shirt, white vest, three quarter length jeans, loafers, and a random jumper placed over his shoulders. He would also have a pair of sunglasses on and a random baseball cap. Cesaro was make up of ripped black jeans, My Chemical Romance t-shirt, leather jacket, pair of boots, and like Dean a pair of sunglasses and a skull hat. He would also have head phones around his neck and a wig to wear so the WWE universe didn't recognise him walking among them causing mayhem and chaos when needed to. Roman and Sheamus were given stage hand uniforms along with wigs and fake beards as well as a hat to make sure they were near enough unrecognisable.

Randy, AJ, Paige and Seth were all hidden and each had a remote control to something, they knew they each had a section of the arena under their control, so they could turn out the lights set off alarms, set the traps off they had placed around the arena earlier in the day before anyone else got there, they could even remotely lock the doors and turn water on and off, add that the swapping things out as well. Like toy nerf guns being swapped for the identical water blasters. Paige watched on one of the many monitors that were around her for the right to strike in Dolph Ziggler's signing, he was currently talking with one of the many fans when she seen the signal from Sheamus to strike, pressing one of the buttons and giving Dolph a small shock through the chair.

Seth had caught several of the NXT superstars that had come to the event to preform, waiting until they thought they were safe from the WWE Universe and the swerving they had been forewarned of. When they thought they were safe he turned the lights in the locker room out and AJ turned the hot water off. Randy watched as some of them went out of the building but couldn't re-enter due to the security guard and not having their passes. Roman and Sheamus had worked as camera men, and stage hands when they needed as well as waiters for the superstars and divas that were on the signings, smiling to themselves when the air conditioning kept going on and off as well as the lights.

"Hey" called John Cena, he was in the middle of the signing when the music he was listening to suddenly went out, Daniel Bryan next to him. He didn't seem too bothered the music was going on and off as well as changing stations on its own. He had also picked up one of their security around was actually Sheamus in disguise but hadn't said anything. "What's the hell is happening? the lights keep flickering on and off, music changes stations, the air conditioning can't make its mind up and the chair keeps giving me static shocks" asked Cena explaining what had happened since he had sat down for the fan signing, he loved doing things like this but never had he had this much trouble while doing it. Daniel Bryan just smiled next to him and continued on with what he was doing.

"Sorry sir, power cuts, the company supplying the electric are having some major problems. As for the static shocks, try not to wear anything that attracts the static. Music changing would be the age of your radio" spoke Sheamus in a random ascent, he knew Daniel was aware it was him although he hadn't appeared to pick up on Roman across from them "Helping" Dolph understand what was happening. "Anything else sir?" asked Sheamus, his fake ascent wavering a little bit. It was then that Daniel jumped a mile high, quickly standing up and looking at the chair, he didn't know what happened but knew it had something to do with Sheamus although he appeared to be winding up Cena more than anyone else. It was then that Roman suddenly went high pitched in his voice tone, squeaking when he yelp out, making most people look around at him. Sheamus soon following suite.

"I'm gonna get the lass for that" spoke Sheamus, in a hush tone. Assuming no one had heard him. Daniel soon appeared behind him, when he turned he smiled an almost innocent smile before atttempting to leave and return to the fake job he had been tasked with. "I have to leave and attend to Mr Cena" said Sheamus forgetting to but his American ascent on and spoke with his normal Irish ascent, it was only confirmed when Daniel just chuckled to himself.

"I know it's you Sheamus. I'm just curious what all this is about?" stated Daniel, making it clear he had no intention of blowing his cover. It was then that Sheamus pointed over to the camera that was currently filming them. "Shield Series. Alright where are the others involved in this mass pranking?" again asked Daniel. "I promise I wont blow your cover when your causing havoc for Cena" he added gaining Sheamus's trust so that he would spill on where the remaining ones were.

"Dean and Cesaro are walking around disguised as members of the WWE Universe. So far they have accidentally soaked Big Show with a water blaster, randomly jumped out on Summer, Nikki, Brie and Eva. Emma belted Dean earlier for scaring her, lucky enough she was already part of it. Randy and Seth are the two playing havoc with the lights, Cena's music, the air conditioning, and the static shocks. I believe Foxy, Paige, AJ and Emma along with Adam, Bray and Luke are the ones in the animal costumes causing so much chaos outside. And Roman has been directly across from you and Cena supposedly helping the Miz and Ziggles" replied Sheamus, informing him there were several others involved in the entire thing. Emma included who had supposedly attacked a fan who was actually the Lunatic Fringe himself.

"Really?" asked Daniel as if in total disbelief at what he had just heard. It was then that he remembered the woman walking around earlier on. Trying to get the attention of Erick Rowan and the Uso's. "Paige and Seth again right?" asked Daniel when he looked at Sheamus who nodded before smiling and walking back to the awaiting Cena who still had no idea what was happening or none the wiser it was all a hoaxes on both the WWE employees and universe.

 ***~ End Credits Begin instrumental version of On My Own by Ashes Remain plays ~***

 **Gives a list of starring cast, director, producers, executives producers, editors and camera men.**

 **All pranks were performed by professional trained athletes and actors**

 **No wrestlers were injured or harmed during the production of this episodes**

 **Although some were frustrated and angered by the constant disruptions and jump scares**

 **Apologises to Big Show, Mark Henry, John Cena, Dolph Ziggler and The Miz as well as to WWE Universe members who were caught by the pranks preformed in this episode.**

 **Thank you to WWE Superstar Daniel Bryan for keeping the identities of the unhelpful stage hands a secret.**

 **WWE. Then. Now. Forever.**

 ***~ End Credits Finish ~***


	5. Episode 5 - Retribution

Shield Series Episode 5 – Retribution

 ***~ Starting Titles Begins with On My Own by Ashes Remain ~***

 **Starring Dean Ambrose – several clips of Dean doing things around WWE play. Seth Rollins – Tweets and video's come across the screen. Roman Reigns – pictures of Roman show on screen. And Paige – video clips of Paige around backstage and from other WWE Shows play.**

 **Clips from upcoming episodes and other random clips play**

 ***~ Starting Credits End ~***

The time had come, the season finale for the Shield Series. The trio had decided with Stephanie and Paige that it was best to have a small season due to their schedules. Between travelling from city to city, preforming in live shows and for Raw, SmackDown, Main Event and Pay Per View events, amongst other things, they were finding it difficult to find time to film the series. So they had decided together that this would be the final episode of the season, a kind of thank you for watching one and one so their friends and co-workers could get vengeance on them for their tricks and pranks.

"Warning the pranks and stunts you see in this show, have been performed by professional trained professionals. Do not attempt anything you see" spoke Dean, smiling slightly, he stood next to Paige, with the camera pointing at them, he smiled slightly, and was in his casual clothes, where as Paige was in her normal ring gear, a small smile on her lips at what was to come, considering they were the ones to be on the receiving end of the pranks rather than pulling them and running off into the distance or hiding in plain sight.

"We would just like to thank you for watching this mini series and helping us to create new episodes by sending tweets and getting in contact via social media. Without you guys watching on YouTube or via the WWE Network none of this would have been possible. So thank you" said Paige, still smiling even know she knew what was to come. It wasn't long before Finn Balor appeared in view of the camera, holding onto a bucket of something, a cheeky smile to match the sparkle in his eye. He knew this was his chance at vengeance for the WWE Universe special event where he had been caught out as he was one of the NXT stars preforming at the time. He soon seen his chance walking close to the pair of them as quietly as possible. Once he was close enough he raised the bucket pouring the contents of it over Paige, hearing her screech out and turn around to face him. To which he waved, an innocent smile on his lips as he quickly ran from the room.

"As this is the last episode of the series" spoke Finn, looking into the camera and then back behind him to make sure the now drenched Anti-Diva wasn't close or about to do a surprise attack on him. "We the victims of many pranks and tricks played by the small group are gonna get revenge. Unfortunately for the Anti-Diva and the Architect they are gonna get the worst of it. For orchestrating the pranks and mayhem that assumed" finished Finn before quickly running off after looking back, only to see a dripping went Paige heading his way. The camera followed them, turning just in time to see Paige slide across the floor and knock Finn of his feet, a smile on her lips a small chuckle coming from Finn shortly after.

"Now this is what you call fun to watch" came the voice of Dolph Ziggler as he walked off holding a cattle prod, he knew like they all did Paige and Seth were the master minds, but Roman and Dean had also taken part in it. Dean never denied his involvement having happily taken bets when it come to the hotel mayhem from the third episode, that being the one that most of their co-workers and friend wanted payback on. No one got away from it. The NXT stars wanted retribution for the havoc that had taken place during the last episode, they had been pre-warned about it yet assumed they would be safe due to them not being on the main roster.

"Jesus Christ" shouted Roman, when he was shocked while walking down the corridor, on the phone to his cousins Jimmy and Jey Uso. Dolph stood behind him a cartoonish grin on his lips as he quickly hid behind some creates. He knew Roman would look for him or at least be waiting for him to make an appearance. He could also hear Jimmy and Jey laughing on the other side of the phone, clearly having guessed what had happened or laughing at Roman's reaction to it. "If I find out who did that, then there will be no kindness for them" spoke Roman once he had got his heart beat back to normal and stop his thigh from the numb ache that occurred after the incident.

Dolph stood behind the crates trying to be as quiet as possible, but knowing he wasn't doing very good at it. He was having a hard time trying to contain his laughter, especially when he seen Finn come running down the corridor with Paige chasing him. He appeared to have her favourite cap in his grasp. He knew Roman had yet to leave his spot, most likely knowing the person responsible for the sped up heart rate and numbing pain in his thigh was still around somewhere.

"Can't blame are dear friends for wanting revenge" spoke Dean appearing from around the corner, a smile on his lips at seeing Paige run past him in an attempt to get her hat back. He knew Seth had accepted his fate for the episode and was willing to do whatever their co-workers wanted of him. Hence why he was currently with Heath Slater, R-Truth, Natalya and Foxy. Since they were the ones who had come up with the revenge plan for him. Where as Dean himself was waiting for the ones who had planned revenge against him for his part in the pranks and other mishaps that had occurred over the weeks and progression of the show.

"But still, a frigging cattle prod. As if Paige wasn't shocking enough before breakfast in the morning" responded Roman, seeing Dean's eyes suddenly grow wider, as a shocked expressed appeared on his features. The shock was starting to mix with laughter with he struggled to contain. Roman looked at Dean with an odd expression, hoping the other man would tell him what was so funny. Instead he continued to laugh until he was on the floor holding his ribs. He did however manage to point to someone or something behind Roman, causing the older man to turn around. Only to see Seth, wearing a penguin costume.

"I know, I look ridiculous" spoke Seth, he smiled as he knew he looked like an idiot. He had passed by a mirror on his way to them and seen how he looked, although he would never admit it to anyone even he thought the costume was amusing. Normally it would be an elephant, hot-dog or a chicken costume, yet this time they went for the penguin. "Finn is now trying to give Paige a make over. Saying he wanted to see if she would make a good Demon Queen and Sasha along with Becky and Bayley are looking for you Dean" added Seth, watching as Dean got up from the floor, walking towards the hall Seth had come from, having guessed the girls were down there somewhere.

"Ahhhhh come on. Seriously" shouted Roman when Dolph shocked him again through the crates. He knew the Samoan would be pissed beyond measure, but also knew he would be safe due to it being a revenge episode. Dolph looked around just in time to see Seth appearing around the crates in his chicken costume, he smiled before going back and saying to Roman there was nothing behind there. "Why me with this, you have to be a penguin for the day, Paige got doused in water and is now getting a make over from Finn, Dean is getting god knows what from Sasha, Becky and Bayley. And here's me getting the mental torture" added Roman. He noticed Seth taking a few steps back, although he didn't know why until he turned around noticing his cousins with what looked like pies or cakes of some sorts. "No, please don't do that" spoke Roman before running off down the hall. Seth once again laughing. Well that was until he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"PENGUIN!" shouted Paige, before running at Seth and launching herself at him. He quickly braced himself for the impact knowing that she loved penguins. After all they were here favourite animal along with tigers. He soon felt a pair of arms wrap around him and her weight on his back. He could also hear someone laughing, that someone he guessed would have been Finn, since he had given Paige the make over, to transform her from the Anti-Diva to the Demon Queen.

"Seth I might keep Paige. She makes an awesome Demon Queen" commented Finn, admiring his work. How her black hair now had red and white braids going through it. Her make up was a little more Gothic, with the body paint on her stomach of what appeared to be claws or claw marks. She had lace gloves on with the red and white streaks coming off, as well as a small tiara in her hair. To finish the look she also had yellow contact lenses in. Seth turned to face Finn, hooking his arms under Paige's knee's turning her dive into a piggy back. Finn couldn't help but chuckle and take a picture of the pair of them.

"My Paigey" responded Seth, with a stern look on his features. Finn had a hard time taking him seriously due to him wearing a penguin costume and having Paige in the Demon Queen form on his back. "What the ….." spoke Seth when he seen Dean round the corner. The man no looked like he was when he left, actually he looked like he had been dragged through a bush backwards, as well as having a really bad day. Dean just smiled, knowing he had scared a few of his co-workers. Layla having almost deafened him when she screamed at seeing him. Where as Summer had jumped slightly since he had stood behind her, quickly regaining her composure and saying she hated him for scaring her.

"Where's my ring gear" suddenly came the booming voice of Roman. Paige looked around from her place on Seth's back. Tapping Seth several times so he would turn around. "Really where is my ring ….. by gods what happened to you two?" asked Roman, noticing Finn had disappeared rather mysteriously, he was now beginning to suspect the NXT star known as the Demon King had something to do with his ring gear going missing. "Are you three going to go out and wrestle like that?" asked Roman, he was at least thankful it was a WWE Live Show. They were currently in Paige's home country. And knew there were a lot of people there to see them compete.

"Yes we are going out like this. Did you not see the promotional poster for tonight. It said all your favourite superstars and diva's, as well as a zombie, penguin, wizard and a demon" spoke Paige, revealing she knew what Roman was going to be going to the ring as. "Dean is the zombie, Seth here is the penguin. Thanks to Finn's skills I'm the demon. So that means you are the wizard. Although which one is the question" added Paige smiling slightly. The WWE Universe in Birmingham were probably thinking they were joking when they were advertising a penguin, zombie and wizard to be competing and were probably presuming the demon was referring to Kane.

 **Matches**

"We're here at the National Exhibition Centre in Birmingham England, for the WWE Live Show. Where an eight man inter-gender elimination match is set for the main event" spoke Michael Cole. He was aware that he was being filmed for the season finale of Shield Series. Just like he knew this was the only match of the night to be filmed. "We are a very special match up as this is the first time ever where a Penguin, Zombie, Wizard and Demon are making an appearance here in WWE" added Cole, knowing this was going to be interesting. He knew they were making an appearance but didn't know who they were.

"Randy, Batista, Triple H and Stephanie McMahon are in the ring waiting for their opponents. This being the first time in a couple of years Stephanie has competed, saying she wanted it to be a special appearance" added JBL. He too knew their opponents were the ones to have been advertised although he had no idea who these four were. Or that it was all part of Shield Series something memorable and likely to never happen again.

 _Sierra Hotel India Echo Lima Delta SHIELD_ echoed through the arena, at the top of the stairs appeared the three members of the Shield. Roman appeared in a Harry Potter costume, complete with the scar, glasses and wand. Seth was in his penguin costume where as Dean was acting like his un-dead persona, scaring several members of the WWE Universe as he went past. The commentators even appeared to be slightly surprised at what they were seeing on the titantron. Jerry Lawler being god smacked.

"What in the world happened to the shield?" asked Jerry when he finally found his voice again. It was only when the help to the side whispered to the three of them, that for the night only they weren't Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollin or Roman Reigns. "Makes we wonder who their partner for the night is, and what that person will look like" added Jerry, a small chuckle escaping him when he seen Roman, waving his wand around like it would actually do something.

"Introducing their opponents, making a special appearance. Zombie Ambrose, Penguin Rollins and Roman Potter" spoke Justin in the ring, trying not to laugh, he knew the WWE Universe were well aware that they were the members of the Shield. That being what made it so hard to keep the smile and not laugh, as well as act professional. The music soon changed, the demon like scream blasted through the arena followed by the rockish music. "Introducing their partner, from parts unknown. The Demon Queen" added Justin, watching as the four misfit characters got into the ring. He knew the WWE Universe would cheer the four no matter what, after all Paige was basically the home girl, hailing from the country, although not the city. Justin soon exited the ring, watching as the referee called for the bell and only himself and the two to start the match were left in the ring.

"So the special match up here tonight, Batista starting it out with Penguin Rollins. The rules are as follows. The Superstars will face each other, where as Stephanie and Paige will face each other. The match will continue until all of one team has been eliminated. If Stephanie or The Demon Queen are eliminated then the other has to go backstage as well. Once you have been eliminated they have to return backstage. There are no disqualifications or count outs, all eliminations must take place inside the ring" spoke Michael Cole, watching as the duo in the ring locked up, Seth using the beak of his costume to head butt Batista with, breaking the hold the bigger man had on him. He soon went for a drop kick, sending him down to the mat. Batista soon got back to his feet, delivering a devastating spine buster to Penguin Rollins. He soon dragged said penguin over to his side of the ring, tagging in Randy who happily stomped on all of the joints, and delivered a wicked Neck Breaker, although you wouldn't have guessed by how quick Seth out to his feet, delivering some kicks and forearms before tagging in his magical tag team partner

Towards the end of the match. Stephanie had submitted to Paige's submission or in this case The Demon Queen's submission. Randy had been pinned after a Dirty Zombie Deeds to a steal chair, and Batista was currently caught in some kind of submission by Penguin Seth. Roman had been power-bomb through the commentator's table. Where as Triple H had been speared through the barricade separating the ring area from the time keepers area. It wasn't long before Batista tapped out to the unknown submission.

"Batista has been eliminated" spoke Justin, informing the WWE Universe in attendance there was now only one team member remaining for the opposite team, who had two people to face. Paige had eliminated Stephanie and thrust had no one to go again, where as Dean had been eliminated shortly after he pinned Randy. Triple H slowly got into the ring, shaking his head a few times to get rid of the cobwebs. He had enough ring awareness to deliver a thunderous clothes line to Seth, turning the poor man 360 with a hard landing. He soon delivered a spine buster quickly followed by a Pedigree and pinned the penguin. "Penguin Rollins has been eliminated" announced Justin. The match was officially one on one. Triple H vs Roman Potter.

Triple H quickly got out of the ring, retrieving Roman from the collapsed table wreckage. He soon threw the Samoan back into the ring, watching as the penguin wobbled backstage. He tried to pin Roman but only got a two count. He continued to stomp on his opponent, but make the fatal mistake of launching Roman into the ropes, which gave Roman the leverage he needed to deliver the spear, quickly pinning Triple H for the win.

"Here are your winners. Roman Potter, Penguin Rollins, The Demon Queen and Zombie Ambrose" spoke Justin as the Shield's music began. Dean, Seth and Roman along with Paige stood in the middle of the ring, the three returning from backstage. The four of them celebrating in the ring together. Where as Michael Cole announced to the world through his commentating that the match was for the final episode of the Shield Series.

 ***~ End Credits Begin instrumental of On My Own by Ashes Remain ~***

 **Gives a list of starring cast, directors, producers, executive producers, editors and camera men.**

 **Thank you to Becky Lynch, Sasha Banks and Bayley for Dean Ambrose make up. Finn Balor for Paige's transformation, Heath Slater, R-Truth, Natalya and Alicia Fox for dressing Seth as a penguin and calling him Penguin Rollins. And to Summer Rae and Layla for making sure Roman became Roman Potter.**

 **No wrestlers were harmed during the making of this show.**

 **Although Dolph Ziggler is still on the run from Roman, presumably with the Cattle Prod.**

 **WWE. Then. Now. Forever**

 ***~ End Credits Finish ~***


End file.
